The Secrets
by GrimD.Reaper
Summary: Feeling crushed, lost, and betrayed; left one hero to face and brings his true self that the Gods fear most, together. The Ender Of Gods And Titans Alike. Rate M Just In Case. Wilson Family is involved.
1. Reflecting Oneself

**Reflecting Oneself**

Secret power's "Chaos"..Secret lives "Gaea"... Secret identities "Void"...Secrets

"Chaos...Gaea...Void"

Here I sit in a lotus position...hovering five feet of the ground meditating; hovering around me was a large, thick black leather, magical journal. That was drop out of thin air after I came back from a weekend walk in the woods, dealing with my affection for two people. The surface of this magical journal shifts into one to ten different creatures with their eyes glowing variety of different color at any given time, it was connect to my mind, body and soul. It wrote down everything for everyday for me, and my other counter parts since the beginning of our existence. Without even touching a pencil it wrote down our specific names and what each of our counter part contain to date, time, and what we were doing and how we felt and what we thought, even when we were dreaming. It was at the time, the only way for my other counter part to community with me. On tinniest and deserted island of O'achu of Hawai'i. Two thousand four hundred and seventy one miles or three thousand nine hundred and seventy six kilometer from Jump City is where I been meditating, training by myself or with my new found friends. Of course I arrived two hours earlier then our annual get together.

Slowly chanting and putting power behind each word "Chaos... Gaea...Void", allowing me to enter deeper in my mind, giving me a better access to my memories and strengthen my connection to my other self that is spread through out the galaxies and dimensions.

I, Garfield Mark Logan adopted son of Mark Logan And Marie Logan; BeastBoy, former member of the Doom Patrol and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. One of the twelve foundering member and leader of The Void. A human or better known now as a Altered-Human with the ability to transform into any animals at will. I was unknowingly one of newest identities, I was the human side, the mortal side of my true being.

Repeating the mantra "Chaos...Gaea...Void" returning my vision to how I came about finding out my different identities, my other counter parts and what came afterwards. The Demon Lord; Trigon The Terrible or Scathe also known as Ender Of Worlds, Devourer Of Souls and Destroyer Of All Thing Mortals and few beings beside the gods known his true identity Trigon The God Of Fear. The son of Thanatos The God Of Death.

I remember how he pierce and invaded my mind, I gave one hell a fight thanks to Mento's training. It's safe to say there are very few people if not anyone on this planet that could successfully breach my mind, due to fact that the entrance to my mind is guarded by the Beast and behind him all the Earthly creatures. But facing the God Of Fear, no known mortal could stop him from entering. Due to using his god influence power, Trigon unknowingly and unprepared for the side effect of opening magic enhance door to the scatter memories and knowledge of my true power, my true self. The door drastically drained Trigons power, only Trigon and myself knew of this. During this phase I was able to get glimpse of Trigon life and his true name, shortly after being drained the White Raven appeared slaying The God Of Fear. Slain by his own blood; by his half god daughter making her the ruler over The God Of Fear conquer dimension and both civil civilization and his armies. Not that she knows..yet.

"Chaos...Gaea...Void"

Even with the confusing memories within my mind, the faint voices like whispers carried in the wind, all was forgot when my eyes landed on Raven rather then wearing her dark blue/indigo she was wearing a Snow White cloak with a hood matching with her ruffled ankle boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard like long sleeved shirt with cuffs at her wrists of the same Snow White color of her cloak. On her cloak she has a circular black and red jewel with a raven head shape in it, set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep and glow when there is an incoming call. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her attractive legs were exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord.

Starfire flouting towards her saying 'Raven that was..' And Cyborg finishing her sentence saying 'unbelievable'. Before I could say or do anything, she walked and practically jump in Robins arms, saying something on the line of ' no it wasn't…somebody believe me'. I will ament to a silly emotion of jealousy and I was a little bit, and felt tad hurt after I hugged when she didn't want to be hugged by me. Yet, she was and is alive and those feeling was washed away with relief and happy. We were able to fully celebrate her birthday, and following day's almost everything and everyone begin to go back to normal, almost everyone. I; the one person maybe beside Raven to extent, who came out that fight with a whole outlook to life and to one self. The days come and went, the scatter memories and voices begin to get more intense. Unable to understand meaning and deceiver them, I plan on seeking help from Raven, a teammate and my long and secret crush even before Terra, at least she was at the time up to the end of our visit to Tokyo in Japan. The day when I had the facts, events and time with Trigon being in my mind straighten out, the alarm was set off that led to mysterious painted man which led to our quest and soon became our vacation in Tokyo in Japan.

"Chaos...Gaea...Void" reliving the past just below my eyes lids.

Once again, deciding to seek Raven help on the matter and maybe confess my feelings for her in Tokyo when there was an opening. But the moment I walk out the T-Ship putting up my display as I always have since the death of my human parents, complaining about a stain on my ugly tropical shirt and about not being able to picking up hot Japanese girls. Which was consider normal for my display, which would lead to Raven saying her normal sarcastic remark like something on the line of 'good luck with that 'or 'yeah that shirt is a total chick magnet' but never would I have imagine her say those three reason to why I wouldn't.

Each

'Your skin is green'

Word

'You have fangs'

Sentence

'And your ears are pointed'

Carved

'You're really worried about the shirt?'

In my mind, heart and soul.

What's was so ironic was that all three reason appear to be the reason to why they as the Japanese hot girls was attracted to me, and all three reason she gave to me was the reason why she didn't find me attracted leading me believe and finally understand there wasn't going or even possibility for an us or another words entitling us as a couple. That and through out our time in Tokyo, she constantly had sharp remarks or/and multiply smack me for any reason she could use. Finally for ending the threat in Tokyo and the end to our vacation, we were display, and thanked on National TV, Tokyo and us said our farewell, I mention something about next vacation should be Mexico. Just innocent comment, did not deserve power slab on the back of the head from Raven which caught me off guard landing me face first to the ground, all on live National TV. The impressment and resentment for the whole vacation finally snapped and slapped the truth across my face. Raven was no friend of mine, no friend does that. After we finally got to T-ship, or like after I finally got away from the screaming fan girls clutches and was heading back to Tower.

The ride back I was quite and listen to every ones time on their or our vacation, Starfire was describing different clothes and lights and about her time and dates with Robin . Where Cyborg bragging about the different meals he ate and where he almost put a buffi out business. Also comment about how many fan girls was all over me, laughing saying there was so many lipstick mark on my face that you could barley see the green skin. Which cause to me blush, making everyone beside Raven of course to laugh. Robin was describing how he finally understood the bad guys plans, also says a few thing about his time with his date; Starfire. When Starfire ask Raven about her time and if she made any new friends while exploring Tokyo. Her response was 'Found a nice library. No, but I somehow round up as a mascot for gum.' After her replied I simply cut the link, put head phones in and close my eyes listen to the voices within my mind that was trying to reach me.

To focus I simple chant my mantra slowly "Chaos...Gaea...Void" which lands me a few days later back from Tokyo at the tower. With a few facts and questions. One Raven never apologies and not like she ever did before, two I spotted Terra while fighting some monster who could be any material it touches. Three when I inform the other Titans they look at me in disbelieve, four when I face terra again she claims to not know me and then later on saying the girl you knew is no more; things changes. She was right, it took a weekend walking in the woods to figure it out and let my feeling go for her, I was so caught up with feelings for the girl that show me somewhat of an interest in me.

The question I asked myself about Terra…was I in love with Terra?

"Chaos...Gaea...Void" My emotions was running high at that moment.

"No, I might have been in love with the idea of her. I might have loved the attention. But I didn't love her, and it seem incredibly unfair for me stop someone who wants to move on and forgot the horrible past." I was so down at moment when Terra came into my life and made it easier to allow myself to think I was in love with her, and it clouded my mind and feelings for Raven. When I first seen her at the school, again it was unfair but my sub consciously just wanted to feel and forget the feeling for Raven. Yet at the end of the week I moved on from both them.

"Chaos...Gaea...Void" I prepared my mind to go backwards in time to recall the trigger that cause the change 'The Beast Incident'

Started back inside few place I hated in Jump City; an animal testing laboratory, and the fight against Adonis. The battle-suited villain easily defeats four of the Titans, and constantly flouting with Raven both reason enrages me to the point where the latter literally cuts loose and attacked Adonis furiously. During the fight, I puncture a tank containing strange chemicals later found out to use to make super soldier with a gamma rays in it, and got both use drenched. After I lay waste to Adonis, he lye there beaten, I exits the lab in an extremely aggressive mood, leaving the other Titans bewildered.

The next morning, I begins to display very untypical behavior, even for me: I suddenly develops an appetite for meat, becomes downright rude, meaner, and both more aggressive and hostile, and under stress I'll even turns into animal forms more frequently. When I finally feel unjustly provoked by Raven, I attempts to attack her, but was stopped and rebuked by the others, who are put off by my manners of late. I walks away to quarters, breaking everything including the furniture, and suddenly felt the powerful and painful transformation. An Apex Predator has finally escaped, due to Raven report, she passing by my room, hears the strange sound, but as she put it she attempts to see what is going on, a monster came out and attacks her.

The attack injured her greatly causing her to cry out, in Robin report upon hearing Raven's cry, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rally, but they find Beast Boy and Raven missing and Beast Boy's quarters devastated by claw marks. Following Raven's tracer, they find her in the sewers hanging unconscious and injured from the fangs of a ten foot tall green werewolf monster; The Werebeast as they call it. In his and same with the other word that describe me, the creature that's me proves to be a very tough opponent to fight, easy out matched them and only with the greatest effort do the three Titans manage to subdue it or me in a sense. Just to find out to their immense surprise that the creature was none other than well me.

In the Tower's sickbay, Cyborg notices upon analysis that a strange genetic compound has mingled with my DNA. Slowly evolving me and my other forms into a more superior form, making the forms faster, stronger and more endurance and superior in every way that is be on then the normal form would be able to reach. In other word making me into what Control Freak calls me 'Shape-Shifter Supreme'. Cyborg explains that because of Beast Boy morphing abilities, his genetic code has always been unstable. He assumes that Beast Boy may be finally falling apart, he found out truth later but at the time his theory would have meant that my death was soon to become, but who care right. Robin starts to interrogate me about what happened, but I couldn't remember and I told I couldn't. Robin starts to push harder and threaten me to put me in jail, eventually he push too hard causing me transforms into The Beast yet again and pushing me conscious back into a dark void. Again base off of Robin report Werebeast immediately goes after Raven, other Titans drive The Beast as I'm calling it away and back into the city; Robin and Cyborg take up pursuit, while Starfire stays behind to take care of Raven. Some time later, Raven comes too, but she testifies that I or rather The Beast had not attacked, but saved her.

Robin and Cyborg follow The Beast back into the sewers just to encounter two Werebeasts brutally fighting each other. Initially, the other Werebeast overwhelms me in The Beast form which due to mediation I was able to get glimpse of the beginning of The Beast point of view and could see and feel being violently beating and throw about the sewers while the rival taking no damage in return. After smashing me or more accurate The Beast through the floor and into a lower level of the sewers, the other Werebeast the revival begins mercilessly beating the incapacitated The Beast until it seems to have been killed. As the foe turns away, My Beast manages to recover himself and later subdue his opponent, who turns back into me losing consciousness.

After the strange compound is identified as the cause and an antidote administered, it fully cure Adonis due him being completely human and not so much for me. I sit on the Tower island's shore, where later being joined by Raven. She begins explains what happened the night of the attack: Adonis had broken in to the Tower, with intention to attack me and soon attacked her as well. I was disturbed and disappointed of my recent behavior and apologizes to her, but she assures me that it wasn't my fault as I was not himself. I, however is also still shaken by the knowledge of what this new form is capable of, and is still fearful about this animalistic self lurking deep inside him. Raven gently reassures him that knowing when to let this bestial side out makes him all the more human. Feeling more mature now, Beast Boy considers a change of name. Raven tells him that they're having a moment, and to not ruin it. Last thing she said to me was 'If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man.'

I felt better but even with her saying that she still reeks of fear including other three Titans. That was the reason why I was out here to begin with, I went to find the other just to see them having a meeting about me with out me. Behind my back. I cloaked my emotion and presence from Raven thanks to Mento training and transform into a fly, sat and watch, listen to them.

Cyborg announce to other that, antidote only suppress The Werebeast they call it and explain that my DNA was not in fact fallen apart but evolving due to chemical. Due to the antidote, it slow the evolution of my power but soon it well over power any antidote that was made. Pointing to the screen where video he caught during fight against The Beast, showing how creature took all three Titans head on and swept the floor with them. Only way they subdue The Beast was by using deadly forced, combing Robin explosive desk, Cyborg sonic cannon at max setting and Starfire using both hand to create a star bolt five time her normal size in one combination, it hit The Beast in the center of its chest. It cause it to revert back to human side, into me. Even with the deadly move the three titan made it only knock The Beast unconscious . Which Cyborg pointed out. Saying that if a hit like that only put the Werebeast unconscious with no real damage to Werebeast form or BeastBoy form, less then a year time that move won't even faze him. This pointing to the screen Werebeast form this will look like a kitten compare to the one that will be in three years from now. Which cause the other three titan to shiver and their fear begin to rise.

"Chaos...Gaea...Void" I dogged deeper into that moment where everything begins to change slowly just like the evolution.

Robin stood up, announcing in his leader voice 'We can't risk having a monster that powerful with out back up plan to take it down hard' "a monster is that what they think of me" I thought to myself at the time. He continue once the other three agree which surprise and angry me, 'Cyborg start designing bots and upload the Werebeast and Beastboys fighting style and movements into them and update them every three months, put them a lethal mode just in case. Raven I want to enhance the bot once their done, Starfire and I along with rest you well have to keep an eyes on him. I don't trust him to be able to control it, Raven look for him and make sure he isn't rile up. We don't want him to lose control before were ready. Any question or concern?' their respond 'no' in a serious voice that sounded ready for battle. My voice and thought left me, stomach felt like led. Friends… Family…doesn't do this…they don't deceive, plan and making 'Anti-Beast Bot' as Cyborg called it with the ability to not only match you in the field but to be able to kill you… My Teammate… Friends…Family… Agree with out flinching… without hesitation to this creation… People Close To The Heart Don't Do That…Right?

Back at shore after Raven left me, I can't believe them but it was only for precaution. Just the deadly kind of precaution right, just keep from transforming into The Beast then everything would be fine. I repeated to myself, made my self believe in it and confident that there was no need to worry. Time went by with out a Incident with The Beast, but the day Slade and his Minor fire demons under Trigon control came to get My Raven. I let him lose on fire demon, crushing them into dust, shratted them like paper, none stood a chance against The Beast. Just like cyborg predicted not only The Beast drastically got stronger in every way, but stood twelve foot, two foot more the less then a year ago. By lack of hope, Raven gave in open the portal that lead to event of The God Of Fear entering my mind and resulted in his demise.

The Titans didn't see nor know about it, intel Robin went over the video of the fight that accorded in front of the Tower. I seen him and Cyborg watching, I was impressed of how far The Beast has come since his first time in this world. Two other Titans fear and worries begin leak through the air like a warm summer breeze. I left after Cyborg begin to upload the new information to Anti-Beast Bot. So much for hoping to keep it a secret.

One month before my seventh birthday, ten month after Tokyo, after Terra, after getting my magic journal and the beginning to communicate with my other counter parts with out the journal through a mind link that reach over countless galaxies and dimensions. Ten month without an incident, everything seem to going well; everything seems to finally working out for me. I slowly over the first month I begin to stop telling stupid Jokes and doing silly pranks, by distancing myself away from the other Titans. I didn't want them to have suspense if I were just drop act completely all at once.

I begin secretly working out more in the woods, gain a noticeable amount of muscle and grew four inches marching Raven in height of five foot six. In the beginning, I notice, when I gain a little bit of muscle and matched Raven in height the other Titans notice, so to avoid suspense I learn to change my form back to where it you couldn't see the drastic change for future. Thanks to my other counter part giving advice to meditate and face The Beast. I learn that, I fear The Beast so much that I block him from trying to communicate with me, yes, The Beast has a voice. An deep animalistic type voice but a voice none the less. We finally agree that 'we are one…we fight as one', that's when the drastic change begin, the skill to revert my form to avoid the Titans suspense. Me and The Beast became 'one'.

In third month of my solitary training, at a five foot eleven frame, I had successfully perfect my second main form. A form that would have been me if I didn't turn green, born a slightly tan skin, dark blue eyes with blonde hair that put Jericho to shame. I call this form The Logan Form. I was in the middle of mediating upside down on one figure, in the Logan form shirtless. When she appeared; I didn't even notice her presence, so quite and moved within the shadow. The only thing that gave her away was her sent, so alluring, intoxicating and so wild that it was howling predator, that and it had The Beast purring within me. Still in my mediation stance, I lazy open half of one eyes to get a look of her, believe me I almost lost my balance when I caught sight of this Beauty. She was leaning her five foot nine frame against the tree with a acoustic guitar resting next her, in black leather pants that clung to her to perfect, too prefect showing off her luxuries well tone leg and her shapely backside. Wearing a white muscle shirt that show off well developed body with a leather jacket that was thrown over her shudder, her long hair was white as snow flying loosely in the wind. She seem to been watching me for how long I dare not say. The way her body leaning so free yet so prepared gave out a warning to not mess with . It appears that she show no mean to do harm, I caught her blue crystal eyes look me up and down with glimpse of michieve in them. I smell a little bit of worry mix with curiosity and lust from her, I was faltered really. When she went back to looking into my eyes, something within her eyes had The Beast Howling For and put me on edge. I can tell at the end of our soul search we like what we saw 'The Wildness'.

Her first greeting words to me, which was the started of a great friendship and a relationship to come. Was 'Well Hello There Handsome' which cause me blush and lose balance ending me landing on my back letting out an ouch. Which received a very attracting giggle from my White Hair Beauty, after sitting up I responded with out missing a beat 'And Hello To You Too Gorgeous' which earn me a blush that was shown quite nice against her pale skin. I chuckle settling down with her teaching me how to play guitar which I learning pretty fast due to the fact it was fun to me and The Beast wanted to be close to her, willing to learn something to please her. And begin talked a little bit about why we were out in the woods, telling her who I was saying I didn't want to start a friendship or something without being up front. She was, to say the least, shock, she question me about why I look totally different from the form I walk amongst other Titans and citizens. I explain my situation with the Anti-Beast Bot and how it came about , and my so call friends to my new found power. Also show her my magical journal, to see if she could read it and to my surprise she could meaning only one thing…she was a half blood to very least. Which I kept to myself, waiting to see if she knew or not.

She had a straight face with anger in her eyes, she ask politly why tell her when they just met. My respond was 'My other counter part trust you, I wanted to prevent another experience of losing a friend and finally….you have caught The Beast interest.' She blush, gave a tiny smile and nodded her head, she started off with her name 'Rose Wilson' she pause for moment and continue 'I'm a…mercenary' she wait for me to respond and which I nod to continue. A visibly breath was release from her lips, she continue telling me about her family being part of legacy of mercenary and about deceased brother, also her half brother Jericho. After her saying that name I gave her a big smile, saying her brother is a great friend and one hell a fighter also telling her my time with him taking down Brother Hood Of Evil Organization along with most of Jump City and Steel City Criminals. She share the smile, but fell when she continue speaking saying she was the daughter of Deathstroke The Terminator; she said I known him as. But for she could say the name, I stood in defense stance growling with the name Slade sliding off my tongue.

Rosa turn around, standing calmly stating 'you always go for the impress don't you..father?' with a slight smirk. I was shock and lost my stance to a calm one, once I recognize his and her stance which only display calmness had no sign of attacking.

I look at Slade, who slowly took his mask off letting his long white hair, daughter like father I amuse to myself fall down his back looking at me with one eye as the other is cover by an eye patch. I ask the one question that I wanted to know 'So sir..how much have you heard?' He chuckle and respond 'Since the beginning boy.' In return I chuckle asking a different question 'It most be funny, that one of the founding Titan that is seen by the other as a dangerous monster that cause them the need to create my own personal death bot?'

He had symphony in his one eye 'I aspected this to happen to the half demoness, Raven being the one to bring an apocalypse…I never for seen this happen to the Jokester of the team and to this extent, its quite amusing that their creation will lead to either losing their most powerful member due to him walking away from them or his death from their very own hands…If I recall you found away around them from notice you growth in power, if would like I willing to help train you' I gave him questioning looking recalling how his other apprentice describe his training but he continue before I said anything "not as an apprentice…yet'

Asking 'Why...if you don't mind me asking Sir?'

'There is more to you that meet the eye Logan… I'm curiosity about how your power work' he face change into a stern look which I took head on 'Also…the heritage to my family legacy is my daughter whom seems to fancy you.' Rosa shouting Daddy much to her embarrassment and causing me blushing crazy, causing Slade to chuckle lively.

We settle down discuss time and place to train, I agree for a few reason one training with the world deadliest merc will bring my training along a hell a lot faster and farther. Two, to add distance between me and Titans intel I feel righty to resign and prepare if they act hostile. Finally, I really want to get to know Rosa Wilson, also known as Ravager. Which I know Slade knows my reason even through I didn't voice the last one out loud. But I could see the knowing smirk, and his approval without even saying a word. I was curiosity of why he target The Teen Titans specially with someone of his reputation unless it was personal. My theory was right, false information about his son murder was feed to him leading him to target Robin; then false accuse murder. Which led him to tormenting us as the Teen Titan, he pause for second and apologize for what he did to us or specifically me. Let me speechless along with Rosa, so him founding out about the false information is probably the reason why The Titan haven't seen him since the Trigon incentied.

Rosa, Slade and myself spar for sometime, I was clearly out skill but barely held my own due to my animalistic instinct. It was well past noon, I mention to Rosa that I'll be here everyday around five in morning intel eight unless work calls. I told her that she is welcome anytime to join me with meditation and I wouldn't mind another guitar lessons, since I'll be training with her and Slade starting at one afternoon intel ten at night everyday. I want some time alone with her, to get know better of course. Cover story will be guitar practice, if I was to ever be question.

Weeks turn into months that went by, my training with the Wilson family became more intense and I was learning at alarming rate . Slade notice this, his theory was that some animals adapt to the surrounding environment quickly to survive. The tougher the surrounding, in this case the fight your body, instinct will quickly learn and adapted to it to survive.

Back at tower, the other Titans begins to notice my absent more every week, after my morning meditation, guitar practice or more enjoyable Rose and my make out sessions. Yes, I ask her out on a date after a month of training with her and her father, of course I went old school and did the most scariest thing; I ask Slade Wilson promotion to date and take his daughter on date. The beginning of out relationship, she had no problem with my other green form saying it make me different in a good way, also she quite found of the long pointy ears. Specially when she found out it could turn me on like a switch when she rub them. Out in public I go under my Logan form to not get suspense but when where alone tend to be use both forms. After morning route I'll sneak back in tower to my room, take a quick cat nap for a few hours intel noon to get ready for training with my trainer or in a sense a commander or Sensei, calling Slade Master sounds wrong. When there trouble in the cities, I always inform my commander that I'll be late, out of respect. When I enter opt room I see Robin and Cyborg playing a game on the game station with Starfire hovering over them cheering them on. Where Raven as always reading on loge chair, probably happy that I don't bother her anymore.

I quickly got a bowl and cereal and begin to eat, Starfire notice me and begin her ethusion morning greeting 'Glorious Morning Friend Beastboy!' while giving me her signature bone crushing hug. I replied "Its truly is a Glorious Morning Starfire." I finish my breakfast after I replied, loading the dishes begin to head to the front door when the oh fearless leader put hand my shoulder, ask where I was going. I replied same response for last nine months 'Guitar Practice'.

Cyborg yelled dramatically 'Bro your always at guitar patience!'

'Yes, friend Cyborg is right. We rarely seen your presence anymore." Starfire added with an sad innocent face. I could never be mad at her for long, one of my weakness dealing with Starfire.

'Dudes and dudties, you worry to much, just a nice hobby and good distraction.' I said with my toothy smile and thinking that guitar practice was indeed a good distraction... With her, my White Hair Beauty…Rosa.

Just when I was about to grave the handle to the door a black wall shield my path. In the her monotone, Raven ask what was the real reason and who and when can we meet your teacher. I stood there, turn around slowly, and replied calmly 'I'll be going to Guitar Practice, and who I practice with and any other outing is personal and that it does not concern you or the team. My communicator is on, call if there anything' before pushing the black wall away with ease.

When I left, I notice a tracker on my shoulder…Robin…think you can follow me good luck with that. I put the tracker on a flying Goose migrating south, deactivate my tracker on my T-Communicator while cloaking my emotion and aura from Raven. Completely losing them, once I reach Slade under ground Dojo that was fix with every kind of work out machine, and complex obstacle course that made Robins look like it made for children. Under my Doom Patrol custom lies a costume the color of night itself, with a red lining with green wolf containing red eyes in the center of my chest. Material of the fabric is made with Titanium Platinum mix membranes, platinum is for the dense, malleable, ductile, high unreactive ability without losing strength of the the aspect of the Titanium, where the Titanium was for the low density yet high strength also the ability resist fire, absorb plows during fights . Within the fabric contain flexible layers of mix Titanium and Platinum plates; outside the suite is cover in dragon like scale over lapping each other in the same material also it came with combat boots attached to silver Spartan like leg brace with black wolf claw marks design. Under my Doom Partrol Glove lies fingerless gloves same color and made with the material of the rest of the suit with a wolf paw design on the palm of the glove. An green utility belt filled with useful object that hook around my waist. Design and three month of creation, done by greasiest butler alive Mr. Wintergreen; friend and butler of the Wilson family.

I begin my fifty mile stretch that would take me a little less then hour to finish in human form, probably less then one min if would I to take an animal form. After I'll hit the gym, going through today's schedule made for me by Deathstoke. Around six I would be call in supper by Mr. Wintergreen. The last three hours of training would consist of going through the obstacle course, one on one with either Slade or Rosa when either one isn't on a mission or even sometime take on both. I was trained in swordsmanship and firearms, I even defeated Slade in a brutal swordsmanship duel, the first person to defeat Dathstroke The Terminator in a duel. He nods his head and gave me one his two edged adamantine blade sword, as accustom when apprentice beats the Sensei. Rosa was pleased of how far I came, she was to leave for a week for a mission. Before she left, she gave me farewell kiss and whisper she'll be back to give me my birthday gift in seductive voice. That was five day ago, with two days left before my birthday and her return, along with seductive gift. Which still makes my face glow red. Mr. Wilson was far from what I thought, for a mercenary he had honor, care deeply for his family and its legacy. I truly, deeply respect him of that; starting to see him as a fatherly type figure.

Following day, it was training in the morning at the Titan Tower. Stretches and warm up before the obstacle course then sparring. In my five foot six frame, with some defining muscle showing caring a four pack form which I call my green skin Beastboy Form verse to my natural six foot two frame, with well define muscle showing through out my body, caring a well earn eight pack when in green complex which I call my Changeling Form. When it not green, it's my civilian form known as the Logan Form. I start off with a normal twenty mile an hour for a hour, moving through the obstacle course a few time without even breaking a sweat. Sparring started off with me verse Cyborg to Starfire following by Raven and finally Robin, it took very fiber not to turn the fearless leader into a punching bag. He was purposely making a fool out of him, taunting and saying remarks. Once I got to room, letting my healing factor kick in, all negative thought left my mind once I headed out to train through Deathstroke schedule route. During my training without her, my mind, body and soul arch to see her, touch her, to smell her, hearing her moaning my name in between our kiss and tasting her soft pink lips, for my White Hair Beauty. Tomorrow I'll see her again, but unknowing that I'll being seeing death doors as well.

"Chaos...Gaea...Void" repeated over several time before counting with reflecting my past.

I awoke to sunshine shining through my window, Today was the day. Day of my birth, day when I'll get to see her from her long mission, day I resign from be a Titan, day I become a mercenary along side My White Hair Beauty. I got dressed quickly to full fill today's plans, heading out to the kitchen for my morning tofu egg and soy milk. And meet her at out annual meditation or get together spot but the alarm went off about a purple T Rex was causing mayhem on the outskirts of the city, close to the abandon warehouses. One last run with them won't hurt, Robin saying his favorite line 'Teen Go!'. Cyborg rode his 'baby' while Robin stuck to his mortar cycle, as me and girls flow over the city. We as me and girls arrived first to see the giant purple dinosaur marched into an abandon warehouse.

Robin and Cyborg arrived and not long after, Robin quickly put a plan together and set it in motion. It was quit simple really, I'll charge it and knock it down where Raven hold its leg together with magic so it couldn't get up. Where the other, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg subdue it into submission. The plan would have work if it was a normal T Rex, but much to our surprise it a shapeshifter, one I known personally. And he was not alone when we enter the warehouse he stood there in form waiting for us.

Before we could attack he turn back into human form with a devilish smirk greeting me personal 'long time no see Logan' he said it with a dark cold tone. He turn around ran down a set of stair that led deep under the warehouse, combat bot begin to drop from the ceiling and engaged the other titan completely passing me up. Turn back to Robin commanding me follow the shapeshifter and not to let him escape. It was trap and I knew it, I follow order and I fought this guy before and barley won. I'm a hell a lot strong now then back then, I was confident I can beat him to a pulp.

I ran after him trying to catch up, I reach the bottoms of the three feet spiral stair case just meet a door that appear to be made out of titanium with weird marking carved on them. Before I could think rather to enter or not the sound of a bomb that was set off could be heard above me. Causing the spiral stair case and part of the warehouse floor to crumble down toward me. Leaving with two option enter through the door or be crushed, I quickly open the door in jump in a combat stance. And froze to those who stood in front of me and things that stood behind him.


	2. Reflecting Oneself Cont

Life seems to be cruel to me, taking away hope and crushing it. Galtry Nicholas, murder of my parents, my uncle who torture me for three years and hire forty-seven assassin and mercenary to kill me. Which all failed, just to get my deceased parents inheritance, failure led to him being The Arsenal to kill me himself but was defeated by Doom Patrol; disgrace and put in jail. And there right next him was the Zookeeper, Dr. Samuel Register who worked by my parent side through out there career and mange make him self into lower form of a shapeshifter with my blood given to him by my uncle. He wanted to prove he was better and superior then me which also lead to his defeat by my hands. A greedy man along with my uncle came together and mange to not only heck the Titan Tower to gain access to my person death bot; Anti-Beast Bot. But mange to get the Brother Hood Of Evil Organization, Brother Blood with his Cyborg wanna be's, Trident, Malchior, Adonis and a few minor villians such as The Hive to tag along with them for some sort of revenge against me, or other Titans.

This is going to hurt was the first thought that came to mind, following suite another thought was that I'm probably won't be going to make it out of this one. Rosa going to kill me for this, I laugh out laughed loud, sometime I'm just to funny for my own good. The past enemy and present enemy that was mine or one of the other main Titan or just the Titan enemy in general, gather to make one every lasting scar on the Titan Name. To kill one the founders. The Savior… The one who save the Titans organization from their demise…Why is it always the funny guy.

Above ground,

after the explosion of the stair case. The Titan finish off the last of the robot, just for them be greeted by one large screen; drop from the ceiling. The screen show the world national news counting down from three for live video, once it reached zero. There on the screen shows beast boy standing in a large like dungeon facing what made the other four titan go ghost white. There in front of Beastboy stood thirty some Anti-Beast Bot of their own creation. To destroy what little hope they had for him was the Brother Hood Of Evil Organization, Brother Blood with his fifty Cyborg bots, Trident, Malchior, Adonis, The Hive five and lastly the purple shapeshifter and an unknown man in a suite of armor filled with visible weapon of all kind. Robin order Raven to teleport them inside, but her soul self was repelled when it reach hundred feet near the dungeon, the stair case that led to the dungeon was a three hundred feet straight down fill with debris. Raven can only remove two hundred feet worth of the debris intel her power becomes worthless once she is within the hundred feet mark of the barrel. Even if she did remove the two hundred feet it would have take two hour minimum. Leaving hundred feet left to be remove by hand, Titans was helpless to help their fellow comrade in time.

Back inside

The Arsenal took a step in front the group, and look at me dead in the eyes. 'It has been to long Nephew…seven years has been? No letter and or phone call. I'm disappoint.' He said calm and shacking his head. I notice there was a cameras floating around them. He continue talking while walking to one the Anti-Beast Bot 'You know there's noway for your friends to get to you; the three foot thick Titanium door is block with three hundred feet of debris and your Witch or anyone else for that matter can't teleport in here due to magical enchanted barrel surrounding this dungeon… Your tomb… Oh I missed the screams you made when I cut you open so many years ago. I'm going to hear them again today for the last time' Saying it with a sick smirk 'Hey I almost forgot I got a new toy just for you… It's called…'

I cut him by saying the name 'Anti-Beast Bot design to not only match me in the field but design to kill me…this bot was design and program by Victor Stone Aka…Cyborg!, enchanted by Rachel Roth Aka…Raven! tested by the princesses of Tamaranean herself Koriand'r Aka… Starfire! And last for not least, enhance by the dum ass and Titan oh fearless leader who put this idea into action Dick Aka…Robin...unfortunately I will not being announcing his last name due to my respect for the Dark Knight' I bow toward shock enemies. I kept on talking well aware that their video taping as I talk and soon the fight as well. I just sent out destress call to Ravager and Deathstroke and needed to get them as much time to reach me 'So yes I'm aware of this Anti-Beast bots, I'm aware the Titans will not be joining me in this fight…I'm well aware that I may not be making it out this alive…' I said so calm then continue with a big goofy smile ' but it's so nice of you uncle to bring not just my doctor which I'll need at the end of this fight, Dr. Samuel Register Aka…The Zookeeper! But The Brian and his Monkey boyfriend. Along with the old man, and the pretty Miss. Russian her self.' Putting my best charm smile winking 'Heck you brought my good old pal Adonis and The Hive Five..ohh is that my ocean pal Trident and another old man Bother Blood!' I chuckle to myself wiping a fake tear away 'you even brought Lizard breath with you… well I gotta say thanks for my birthday party and for the gifts of getting a chance to kick your guys butt. I'm so glad someone remember' I said with my best happy voice.

The outside world tune in on the news that broadcasting the live video showing the known titan Beastboy facing and talking to Titans enemy they had made through out their time. With a smile and joking to them, knowing full well that he this could be the last fight he'll ever have.

Four founding member of the Titans was shocked, scared filled with remorse and regret that Beastboy known of their creation, not knowing his birthday and fear for his life. Long with all the other Titans, the Justice League and other heroes along with the rest of the world was shocked to the core. To understand that his own team member created his own destruction, his own death bots and was going to be use by their villain against him on his birthday. Truly sad way to go. The Dark Knight himself stood with a stone face, anger in his eyes of what will come this hero fate today.

Back Inside

Galtry Nicholas along with the rest of group stood shock, angry and bewildered at way Beastboy face death door with a smile, laughing making it a big joke, mocking them. 'Enough of this!' Shouted Brother Blood ' I can here to kill Cyborg little brother, to scar him, taking away one of his family..' He pause then smirk 'but I see now that Cyborg or any of the other Titans didn't see you as family, but as a pet that got to dangerous for them. What kind of family make death bots for one of there own' He start to laugh as my small falter a little and before I could say anything. The other villain begin to laugh, I knew they were right but I couldn't help to try to think say to counter that. 'Poor dog, I came here to take away you life from Lady Raven. Here I thought she at least thought of you as a teammate. Here I stand wrong, she along with the rest of your team wanted you dead.' His dark chuckle echo through out the dungeon before he continue 'I recall when you face me, day before she released me. Threaten my life if I would hurt Your Raven…you hide your emotion, your feeling for her quit well. Much better then Raven at hiding hers. You hid behind a silly goofy mask of your, but you can't hind from me, You Weak Pathetic Insect! He roar my smile instantly drop from my face then we place with a evil demonic beast smile.

Outside world angry, cursing at both the villains words and four Titans responsible for their words. The Titans from them self was trying to deny the words, slowly they came to an understanding that in a way the words spoke some truth. Family just don't do that, don't make weapon to end one of their own.

Raven stood aside word played over and over again 'You hide your emotion, your feeling for her quit well. Much better then Raven at hiding hers…you hid behind a silly goofy mask of your' to be blinded by that goofy mask, by the act of silly, childish behavior. I should have know, him leading the defeat of Brother Hood Of Evil, that was the true him. I over looked it, now to due to our mistake of creating Anti-Beast Bot. His death will be at our hands. A single tear slide down her cheek.

Back Inside

A loud chuckle, an incredibly deep demonic chuckle that made Trigons sound like a kitten, escape my lips. Shutting up all the villain as they now face me. Anti-Beast bot along with the cyborg bots surrounded me. I begin talk in the demonic beast voice 'Thanks for reminding me, I'll be keeping that promise today. I may had feeling for half demoness, may still contain a small linger affection for her but that time has pass. I may have thought the Titan as family but they shown me family can't be made out of hero's. For they are to high up on their morals and belief. I May have been betrayed by my own team…I forgive them…they mortal creature who can be corrupted by fear. Even the new born immortal, such as daughter of the God Of Fear herself; Raven can be corrupted, I may played that god forsaken Beastboy act since death of adopted human parent. Not today… Today Beastboy dies… Today you all will die…this is your tomb'

I began to peal off my doom patrol custom revealing my black as night Beast Suite forming to my normal six foot two frame with well define muscle outline by the suite staying in my green form 'I'm far from weak, There is no need for me to hide behind the Beastboy display anymore. Your toys are outdated. It's Beast now and you're my prey tonight!' I shouted charging the Anti-Beast Bot along with Cyborg copy's, punching holes and ripping them apart, one after another. Moving closer to the group of villains standing ready to engage me, I can smell their fear and anger.

Outside world was held their breath and begin to cheer him on as he went through bots like their we paper toys. In the hero mind things was chaotic, shock, worry to confuse, scared to hope for him to make it out.

Cutting through ten of the Anti-Beast Bot and twelve of the Cyborgs, Villains begin to worry and begin to join the fight. After I punch hole through an Anti-Beast Bot, Adonis and Brother Blood begin to throw punches at me, sensing where punches coming from I weaved in between the punches with ease and grinning the whole time. Two cyborg joins in, I shatter one and sent Adonis flying across the room with a swift kick to gut. Grabbing the other bots arm and use its body as a baseball bat hitting brother blood, sending both him and bot the opposite direction of Adonis. Just when I let go of the bot that hit Brother Blood, I was sent flying to a wall by a massive purple tail. The impacted left a dent to the wall, fracture a few ribs nothing I can't heal in a minute. Monkey boy along with Mrs Russia engaged me, I dodge the monkey easy but Mrs Russia was far more flexible, literally. I send a powerful up cut, knocking out the Monkey, and sent a kick toward Ms Russia only for her to grab it and and slam me to the ground a few time. Before lifting my semi-broken body back in the air, throwing me toward the the dragon. Who raised it tail back and like a whip; the tail made a snapping sound in the air before coming to impact with my body. The load snapping sound that came from within my body fill the dungeon followed by intense pain, defiantly broken something there.

Before I could even balance on my two feet, a punch to face from Adonis sent me to ground thirty feet away from him. Slowly and painfully getting back to my feet, a slow steady flow of blood was making it way outside the corner of mouth and out of a few deep cut on my arm and face. Broken ribcage and a puncture lung that cause it hard to breath and internal bleeding. I wasn't looking to good for the camera, but it didn't stop me from smiling. I felt my communicator from Slade begin to beep in fast pulse to a steady beep….'

Outside world, the fight drastically turn from hope of winning to lost of hope. The exhausted, beaten and broken body of Beast as he is now known as, could barely stand and breath. Yet the world was lost and confuse as to why he was smiling.

Inside, The villains and mad men alike was growing impatience and angry to why he was smiling. Galtry Nicholas, The Arsenal was clearly upset raising his gun shooting three shot. One glaze his shoulder and two bite into his left leg causing him to kneel on it. Walking towards the young injured man with two Anti-Beast boy on either side of him.

Biting my tongue to prevent a scream that the bastard of an uncle wanted so badly. I my vision blare a little, see him walking towards me with two bots with him on either side. Screaming 'I'm want to hear you scream, beg like the animal you are!' Before he could continue the floor hundred feet away explode, kicking up a cloud of dust. Three shot was heard from within the dust. The Arsenal along with the two Anti-Beast bot dropped dead in front me. Emerging from the cloud of dust reviled three figures, all to well known to me, heroes and villains alike. There stood Mr. Wintergreen dressed in his combat gear, that was white with green stripes. In his hand was a shiny green desert eagle pistol, with a sword on his back. To his left stood Slade Wilson in his full out Deathstroke The Terminator mode. Two sword attached to his back, one large .454 Casull semiautomatic pistol in hand. Grenades and other gadget attached to his legs. His stance stood confident and deadly. To his left stood my White Hair Beauty; Rosa Wilson or now shown as Ravager with her white hair swaying to the side of her pissed off face. She had her two blades attached to her back, along with Mr. Wintergreen, she favored her shiny blood red desert eagle pistol. As they walking towards me with even looking at villains, two hundreds of Slade combat bots begin to jump from the hole that was created.

Ravager literally sprinted to me as I trie to stay standing on my two legs, she tackled me into a tight embrace and put a full on kissed onto my bloody lips causing me to flinch, yet I respond back instantly. Kissing her back with as much passion, my hands wrapped around her wrist pulling her closer, whispering that I'm okay My White Hair Beauty…My White Rose. Not far behind her was Mr. Wintergreen, gently asking Ravager to allow him to assistance to my injuries. While he and my White Hair Beauty put my bones back in place, Deathstroke along with his combat bots face the villains. He gave a steady look at what remains of both the Anti-Beast bots and Cyborg bots that was crushed and ripped apart on ground. The Gorilla; Monsieur Mallah was still unconscious, Brother Blood had bruises and blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Adonis armor had largest dents on them, the purple shapeshifter along with the dragon, Madame Rogue, Brain and the Hive Five who hadn't enter the fight yet seems fined. They stare at Deathstroke, waiting for something, anything to happen. Complete quite, before the deadliest mercenary alive clutches his fist spoke in darkest and angriest voice I ever heard 'You dare strike My apprentice…..My Son!'

The World just froze, To the core of both the heroes, villains and all those who knew the name Deathstroke The Terminator was to say the least shock to news they just heard. His Son…Titans couldn't process the informations they have witness. The fact that Ravager just gave Beast a full on kiss or the fact the Deathstroke just claim him as his apprentice and son. Starfire was confuse, Cyborg was confuse as well, angry and happy that Slade came to his friend rescue. Robin was just straight up angry to fact he as in Beastboy was the apprentice of Slade, dating his daughter Ravager and he as in Robin didn't know and didn't even know how long either. Raven felt angry that he became Slade apprentice, jealousy of fact a girl that dress similarly to Slade is kissing Beastboy. Relief that he was going to make it.

At the Justice League Tower, Wonder Women along with the rest of female heroes in the room watching was touched of site of the young couple and a little bit worry of what became of Beastboy. Batman was shocked that Deathstroke not only announce that he chosen Beastboy of the Titans as his apprentice, but claim him as his own…son, but he also showed how emotional he was to fact they were trying to kill Beastboy. Flash standing a few feet away was yelling to Deathstroke to kick villains asses, getting a few looks from the rest of the teams. He gave a quick remark saying something on the line that Deathstroke was saving Beastboy life that we heroes couldn't do, that his team of heroes referring to the Titans turn on their own and now an enemy of theirs is fixing a mistake they made. The league all agree to have a meeting with the Titans after this is done.

Back Inside

Deathstroke, was be on pissed. The Brother Blood spoke first 'You got to be joking, you chose him as your apprentice' he chuckled 'forget him, hand him over we're not done with him. Your out matched here Deathstroke…you really don't want to make enemies out of us.' Brother Blood said with a cocky smirk

'Your right I don't.' Deathstroke replied. Villains let a small smirk across their face only for it to drop after they heard what came next. 'So I'll just have to kill you all' coming to stand next to him was , Ravager who both had a murderous look and Beast with all knowing smirk. With a flick of a finger from Deathstroke, both parties clashed together. Deathstroke engaged Brother Blood and Adonis, while wintergreen was going hand to hand combat with Madame Rogue. Ravager was wiping the floor with Hive Five that consist of Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, See-more and Kyd Wykkyd. Slade combat bot engaged the Anti-Beast bot and Cyborg bots in sets of threes. As the Beast was engaged in a prehistoric fight, he took the form of a massive Spinosaurus, almost twice the size the T. Rex. He smashed the purple into the Dragon, clawing, biting chuck of flesh from each other. Both the T. Rex and dragon slowly start to over power the massive Spinosaurus. Ravager after putting The Hive unconscious, begins to shot explosive round into the dragon who roar in agony. Dodging the the swift tail of the dragon, she was hit from behind by a stray lazier shot. Crying out in pain, losing her balance and focus. Malchior using the distraction to his advantages, landing hit on her. Time just froze as I watch the tail connect to her back, hearing the her spine snap, landed against the wall no moving an inch..

I lost myself to Angrier, to Rage, to Wrath, to my Bloodlust To The BEAST 'I'll be keeping that promise now' I announce across dungeon and took a slow painfully form of natural fear Beast.

The outside world watched, hear and shivered from the sound of each bone snapping and reforming, muscle ripping and expanding in place. Red and black hair sprout out from the stretching skin, The Beast begin to stand on its large powerful hind legs; feet equipment with sword like claws. Broad chest expand in and out as it took it breath, one forearms rest on his side as the other rest on the wall. Hands contain five spear like talons, snarl on his feline-wolf like face held dagger like canines. There in it full glory stood the twenty foot Beast, black fur with red trim that out line the face, three claw like strikes of red fur on each forearm with long blood red mane that stretch half way down its back. Glowing red eyes stare back with specks of green sparks dancing over the surface. Without even giving the dragon time to adjust his stance against the new form, the impact of the Beast tackle cause both to rolling across the dungeon.

The Beast had advance due to being smaller in size, somehow got on the massive dragon back ripping the scales as his foot dug into the dragon hide. With one swipe of his claws it cut through the scales muscle and bone at base of the wing, severing it. Roar of agony and pain fill the dungeon, the dragon sent The Beast off its back, with his sever wing lying next him. The black blood streaming from the wound down dragon side creating a small pool beneath him. Malchior The Dread begin to spit fire at the Beast. The heat from fire begin to effect the others in the dungeon who was trying to join the fight, cause them to retreat farther way from the fight. The Beast hide repel the heat and flames as it charged at the dragon, realizing the flame has no effect. Malchior revert to magic, chanting his dark magic and delivering blast of magic towards his enemy; an enemy with incredible speed, agility and reflex. The dragon lean forward to chant a powerful curse just to meet claws hand at side of his skull, crouching it inward and sent bottom jaw flying at feet of the rest the villains. Malchior The Dread lie died, twitching at the feet of the beast, who throw its head back and letting out victory roar sending chills down both the villains and the outside world viewers. The four titan above could fill the ground tremble from the roar beneath them. The flying camera zoomed into the face of beast, who's fangs began to grow long and his red eyes begins to glow brighter… literally see the bloodlust glowing within.


End file.
